Longing
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: This is a Nanatsu No Taizai (seven deadly sins) story about Ban and Elaine. WARNING: Smut inside, so do not like, do not read. R&R!


I appeared surrounded by golden sparkles. I turned around, and froze. There he was. Ban...my Ban waiting there for me. The moment our eyes met, I couldn't move if I wanted to. Slowly, he came towards me. He was the same as before with red eyes, gray hair, and all muscle from head to toe. He was in front of me now. "Elaine" he whispered. Next thing I knew he had me in a tight embrace, I felt suffocated but it was the type of suffocation where you wanted to be even closer. I had grown a few inches while I was gone but he still lifted me off my feet. I felt light as a feather wrapped in his arms. Ban started walking with me in his arms and I buried my head in his neck. "where are we going" I question softly. "Home." He replied. "Home." I repeated. He kicked open the door to a cottage with one foot and shut it back with his other. We entered a bedroom before I knew it I was on a soft bed with ban on top of me. I was on my back with his body on mine, not saying a word. His name was on the tip of my tongue but he cut me off. "Stop don't say anything... I thought I lost you forever." he spoken to my blonde locks. I bit my lip, holding back tears threatening to spill. The longing and hurt in his voice was almost too much to bear. I wanted to say so many things but I had a feeling he knew them already. Some sort of unspoken word between the two of us. I slowly threaded my fingers into his hair. I brush through his hair with ease and he seem to relax more into me. Ban's hand wrapped around my tiny wrist as he pulled his head back up. My palm is pressed against his cheek as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Ban's eyes remained closed. Not long after he open those beautiful ruby eyes, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. All his emotions were in his eyes and I was able to pick out every single one. Passion...longing...love...and sheer desire. That was enough to make my eyes blue with tears, while Ban's eyebrows needed and confusion. "What's wrong?"his asked. "It's just... I missed you so much Ban" I whimpered uncontrollably. He wiped away my tears with his thumb before kissing them away completely. "My Elaine, I have missed you more than you'll ever know. Even with you here right now, pressed against me, still makes me long for you." Ban said roughly as if holding back his own tears. "Then get closer to me.. become one with me Ban." I said in a pleading voice. "you have no idea how much I'm holding back do you?" He says through clinched teeth. It was almost like he was asking permission but needed to hear the exact words leave my lips. Ever so softly, I locked our lips together in a kissed filled with pure love, putting all our feelings into one kiss. I pulled away and looked him dead in the eye before saying, "make love to me..I am yours. You have no need to hold back anymore." With that he locked our lips together it a sweet kiss that soon turned into something more. Ban licked my bottom lip begging for entrance that I quickly allowed. I laced my fingers into his hair and pulled slightly, causing him to groan. Before long he was placing sweet, butterfly kisses on my neck. His nose and tongue traced the outline of my collarbone, making me feel something I've never felt before. There was this inferno going off in my stomach before I knew it my dress was slid off my body, leaving me and my white bra and underwear. Ban put one hand underneath my back to where my bra clamp was, before looking up at me hesitantly. I smiled at him, "hai" With that my bra was removed leaving me barren and a huge blush on my face. Ban nuzzled his face in my tiny breasts causing me to giggle. He left a chaste kiss between them as he kissed lower, as he slid his cold fingers down my sides. This was uncharted territory that made me have goosebumps all over my body and a wanting for more. Ban removed my underwear and now I was completely exposed to him Soon Ban kissed my hipbone and the inside of my thighs. I felt like squirming, this feeling was all new to me and I was enjoying every bit of it. That burning fires that was previously said in my stomach was now lower, much lower. Ban put my legs over shoulder as he licked my clit gently. I gasped at the feeling of this, I'm guessing ban saw this as encouragement because soon he was licking and sucking. Then he slid his tongue inside causing me to moan. The moans continues as he kept moving it and out, I thought that I was going to explode. I tangled my fingers in his hair and gave out one final moan and arched my back as I released into his awaiting mouth. my back lowered back down onto the bed as I painted heavily. Ban was back on top of me when I open my eyes and he dangled his forehead head to mine. "Ban...I love you." He come connected our lips before saying, "I love you too Elaine, more than you'll ever know" he said with piercing red eyes. I smashed my lips onto his, lowering my hands to unzip his pants and I pushed them down to his ankles with my agile feet. I didn't like how he was partial clothed, while I was in nothing. Ban was surprised by my forwardness but recovered quickly by shoving his tongue in my mouth. Now we were both naked and panting. I could feel Ban's 'friend' pushing against my thigh. "...Elaine this might hurt but it won't last long." He told me sincerely. I just nodded my head. Ban slowly enter me in my god did it hurt! I bet his shoulder and close my eyes tightly. Want to use fully and he didn't move, to give me time to adjust. After a while I started to relax in the pain wasn't as bad anymore. It was still there but faintly. I move my hips a little in band started to move at a slow pace. The pain was replaced with little shocks of pleasure. I started to moan which cause ban to move faster, and the pleasure to be more intense. Ban continued to go faster and by now I was moaning his name loudly. I was reaching my climax, and at once I released with a scream of his name. A couple seconds later Ban filled me up on the inside and my ears with his load moaning. "That was..." I muttered through pants. "Amazing." Ban finished with a huge grin. I was pulled towards his chest and he wrapped his arms around my torso. I leaned into him, before I had completely fall asleep I heard him say, "I love you, my little fairy" ~The End~


End file.
